One Final Adventure
by Mad Man in the Flesh
Summary: The war in Skyrim is over. The war in Westeros is just beginning. A Hero is needed. And a Hero has been granted. The Dovahkiin has come to Westeros, bringing the sky shattering Thu'um. Now all he needs to do is keep his charges alive. It would please any Daedric Princes if they died. Well, maybe Molag Bal and Mehrunes Dagon would be. He has to keep a realm from destruction. Again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone. Mad Man here once again with a new crossover to sink your teeth into. Just to let you all know, I'm not a big fan of Game of Thrones or the Elder Scrolls Series. So my knowledge of both series may be slightly skewed but I'll try my best to keep it true to both fandoms.**

 **Anyway, I don't own Game of Thrones, it belongs to George RR Martin and HBO and Elder Scrolls belong to Bethesda. I only own the plot and characters I create.**

* * *

Rhaegar Targaryen didn't know who the man was. The man before him who stood at six foot, standing a full head above the crown prince of the Iron Throne. His skin was a healthy tan and even, while his face was sharp with high cheekbones and icy blue eyes stared into his and were partially covered by the man's long black hair. If Rhaegar didn't know any better, he would believe the man to be a long lost Stark, but the ears were what told him he wasn't. The man's ears were longer than any he had ever seen and moved upwards into a point that entered his hair. Rhaegar had never seen a man with such ears or such wisdom behind his eyes. This man had seen many things in his few years of life. More than any soldier or Maester alive today.

And he had just saved his life at the Trident, blocking a blow from Robert Baratheon with a cruel black spiked shield that had dented the warhammer that struck it while no visible mark was left on the shield. Then the man had splayed his arms and fire erupted across the field and blocked the Baratheon and Stark soldiers from approaching for a time before the man in black armour had grabbed him and they were suddenly outside the Tower of Joy in Dorne.

Arthur Dayne, Oswell Whent and the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Gerold Hightower , the men he had positioned here to protect Lyanna had been startled by the being in the armour that looked like a demon had crawled its way from the bowels of Hell to the living world. The only thing that stopped them from attacking was the fact their prince was with him and unharmed.

For now, Rheagar took the silence to truly inspect the man before him. He wore armour as black as night that had glowing red accents on the breastplate that lit up his neck in the same colour of blood. His shoulder pauldrons were the same black metal but were large spikes, with the left being larger than the right while a neck guard sprouted from under the brestplate and fully protected his head from and sword strikes. His lean yet muscular arms were covered in what the Last dragon believed was made of the same material as the armour and also the shoulder pauldrons before it lead into two gauntlets the length of his forearm which had four sharpened forward facing spikes on them, each glowing red before the gauntlets sharpened at the fingers.

Under his right arm, he held his helmet, a dark monstrosity of spikes and black eye holes and led down to a sharpened spike at the mouth plate with four spikes on top of the helmet. Here, Rheager's attention was drawn to the design of the breast plate and found the scales that ran down the armour reminded him greatly of dragon scales he had seen in the Red Keep and his eyes slowly trailed down the beast's body before he took in the greaves of black metal that had viens of red running through them before sharpening at his knee and toes. Rheagar felt that he was looking at the deadliest piece of armour ever designed and worn by man. Every part of it screamed cruelty and death. And every part of it could be used as a weapon.

"While you have my thanks for no doubt saving my life, I must ask who you are so I can reward you properly." Rheagar said, his voice rich and low and getting a smile from the man that calmed Rheagar and his Kingsguard members.  
"I am Raphael Akatosh. A reward is not needed. By I have a request. To serve you and your wife." Raphael said, confusing many. "It is no coincidence that I was at the Trident today, and it was no coincidence I intervened when you were about to be struck a killing blow by Robert Baratheon. My mistresses see something is stirring. A great evil and you and your line are needed alive."  
"And who are your mistresses that deem I am important?"  
"The mistress of Dawn, Azura. The mistress of the Living, Meridia. And the mistress of Night, Nocturnal. These are the ones who wished for me to intervene and save your life. And I am their champion. Among many more." Raphael said.

"And who are these women? We've never heard of them." Arthur Dayne said.

"They are three of the Daedric Princes who watch your world from their planes of Oblivion. You might call them gods. Or monsters. But I act as their voice in this realm and their champion. I do their bidding when they require me in the name of survival of mankind. This is but the first act of many. An icy death moves forward. And fire is needed to melt it. But I cannot do it alone. I will need an army. While my name held weight in my home land, it means nothing here and will get me killed. The people love you Rhaegar and will fight for you and your Kingdom if you are alive. But it is not time for you to rule just yet. On the day Elia and the young of your family arrive here, flee to Essos with your children. Live and love and rule as King before returning in fire. They will be here by next week." Raphael said as he swished his left hand and a roiling mass of purple erupted into the air. "Care for Lyanna and her child. Let no harm befall her. I shall next see you with Elia."  
"How do we know you are telling the truth?" The second Kingsguard said, Oswell Whent. The man looked at the Kingsguard member before he flexed his right hand and purple flames rolled from it before they faded to reveal a beautiful sword. The blade was a metre long and made form what the Prince and Kingsguard believed was gold but wasn't. Small wisps of flame rolled over the blade occasionally but it was the guard that had them amazed. It was a plain, circular guard of gold but within it was a miniature sun that was glowing brightly. No smith in all the lands could make a weapon such as this and no Maester could capture the light of the sun and place it in a sword. Truly, this was a god's work.

"Dawnbreaker. The sword that cuts through the darkness and kills the undead. The artifact of Meridia and proof I am her champion. One week." The man said before he walked into the purple mass and disappeared.

"Was that man an elf?" Arthur questioned. And it was here the other two men realised they talked with a race long thought extinct and it had pledged service to the Targaryen line. An historic day to be sure.

* * *

Raphael stepped out of his portal three miles north of King's Landing. And he could already smell the stain of feces and burnt bodies on the air. His Altmer heritage gave him improved senses over the many that inhabited this land. Only a hand few of people here could claim to be as good as him while in Skyrim, there were many who could claim such an honour as he personally trained among side many of them.

While being born as an Altmer in the Summerset Isles, he was not as lucky as the rest of the elves. His parents were an male Altmer and an Imperial female. Scorn was directed to his family and at him for being a half breed and not a true Altmer. His lessons in magic always came much harder compared with the other children and he grasped a sword much easier than the rest, quickly setting himself above the rest of the Altmer who were annoyed a half breed would do better than them in anything. He soon set into his stride as he grasped his magic training one day. Suddenly, the spells he found difficult were easy and didn't strain him and he began to grasp the more difficult spells rapidly, beginning to outperform those who were trained even from a young age. By the time he was fifteen he was considered a prodigy and by eighteen was apprenticed. For six months.

His mother and father were killed by orders of the Prince, one of the children he had learned beside and had quickly surpassed in his teachings. To be surpassed by a half breed drew his ire and so he killed his family and revoked his apprenticeship. Of course, his Master wouldn't let the Prince get his way fully. While he did dissolve the apprenticeship, Raphael was gifted with several rare tomes for some of the most destructive magics in existence, Blizzard, Firestorm and Lightning Storm. Raphael took to this books quickly while he fled the Summerset Isles.

He boarded a ship heading to the Croydiil before heading to the north of Tamriel, Skyrim, where a civil war was occurring between the Stormcloaks of Skyrim and the Empire. He had no idea as to what drew him the to snowy land in the north for he knew there were Altmer there who would gladly execute him on orders of the crown prince but yet he went anyway. He crossed the border into Skyrim legally at an Imperial checkpoint closest to the city of Falkreath and a day later into his journey, he was caught in the middle of an ambush by Imperials who assumed he was a Stormcloak who were unfortunately passing at the time. Along with a horse thief.

He was taken prisoner and brought to the town of Helgen for execution where a dragon interrupted his beheading. A dragon he would later find out to be called Alduin. And from there he would go on to have many adventures. From slaying his first dragon and discovering he was the Dragonborn, a prophecised warrior who could slay a dragon permanently by 'eating' its soul and gaining power. He then travelled to the top of the Throat of the World, to learn from the Grey Beards and Paarthunaax the ways of the Thu'um before he travelled the land in search of Words of Power to further his chances against the World Eater while also improving his skills in the way of the sword and bow and magic. He was soon being called the Dragon of Magic.

He was still a long way off from defeating Alduin before Paarthunaax told him of an Elder Scroll that may reveal the secrets to defeating Alduin as occurred in the past. So, with that in mind, Raphael journeyed north and found the Elder Scroll in an Ancient Dewmer City, much like the ones he had already explored. Returning to the surface, he met his first Daedric Prince, Hermaeous Mora, the prince of Knowledge, who bestowed upon him a gifted book to improve himself while also claiming the Dovakiin as his champion before he disappeared. Raphael thought little of it as he returned to the Throat of the World were a meeting was occurring between the Stormcloaks and the Imperial Legion, who had agreed to hold a ceasefire until the threat of Alduin was finished. And on reaching Paarthunaax and learning the Dragon's Bane shout, he fought Alduin for the first time and forced the World Eater to retreat. Where he retreated to Sovngarde to begin his destruction.

Enraged that his quarry had fled, he demanded from Paarthunaax on how to reach Sovngarde who then taught him how to call a Dragon to him. Odahviing. Who would in turn become a dear friend. He trapped the red scaled dragon within Dragonreach, the castle of Whiterun and told the dragon to take him to the entrance of Sovngarde. He was then forced to fight his way through hordes of Dragur and one dragon priest, taking the mask before he left before he arrived on Sovngarde where Alduin had laid a mist to devour the souls of the dead who got lost.

From there, he had to battle Tsun to gain entry into the Hall of Valor and he could easily say that he was one of the most difficult oppenents he had ever faced. His dragonscale armour, while Light armour, was strong but it had nearly failed under the weight and power of the man dealing the blows while his own ebony swords were like water flowing in a river for how much damage he seemed to do. But with skill and hard earned work, he succeed in besting the ancient Nordic God and gained access to the the Hall of Valor.

Soon he brought the battle to Alduin with the three heroes who slew the mighty dragon before and smited the dragon before the Hall of Valor before Tsun sent him back to Skyrim, where many dragons were waiting for him and Odahviing pledged himself to the mortal. From there, his name was legendary. Raphael became Raphael Akatosh. Heir to the King of the Nine Divines. At least to the people anyway.

And from there, he realised the ceasefire had halted and he signed up to the Imperial Legion. Surprising General Tulius and the Thalmor who were at Helgen that day six months ago, when a nineteen year old elf was sentenced to execution for a crime he never did. And he rose the ranks with ease. He slew Stormcloak soldiers attacking Whiterun, he attacked Riften and replaced the Jarl before they finally captured Ulfric Stormcloak in Windhelm. Ending the bloody Civil War in three months of fighting.

While the Empire was cleaning up the remnants of the Stormcloaks, Raphael explored the land and found many things to be intrigued at. Most notably, the Daedric Princes. Sixteen in total. Molag Bal was the first prince he became championed to, the Lord of Destruction giving him his mace for slaying a Priest. From there, he found the rest. Joining the Thieves Guild, he rose the ranks to Nightingale and became one of the leaders of the Thieves Guild and was blessed by Nocturnal when he returned her skeleton key. Meridia gave him Dawnbreaker and he may have accidentally corrupted Azura's Star. She was angry but didn't hate him for it. And then he soon found himself bonded to the sixteen Daedric Princes in one way or another. He realised he had somehow royally screwed up, and so, he returned Molag Bal's Mace and destroyed Mehrune Dagon's Dagger but kept harvesting the Daedra Hearts from the Dremora sent after him. Soon, he was only bounded to six, Sanguine, Meridia, Nocturnal, Azura, Peryite and Malacath. Although, he preferred Azura, Nocturnal and Meridia to the rest. After all, they constantly spoke with him and warned him of dangers to the people. Although, Sanguine was always ready to have drink or fifty with the Dragonborn.

It wasn't until his twenty third birth day that he returned to the Summerset Isles with General Tulius and a legion of soldiers who fought with in Skyrim. He and the General had developed a close bond over the years of service, a mentorship of sorts that also extended to a father-son bond in some aspects. So, it was on his twenty third birthday that the Dragonborn, hero of Skyrim and the Empire, rode into the capital of Alinor where the the Queen Regent was stepping down and allowing her son to become the new King. Emperor Titus Mede II sent Genral Tulius there as an Imperial envoy and if the Dragonbron was there as well as part of the Empire, it was no concern to him. And following the coronation, the King demanded a fight with one of the Empire's soldiers and choose Raphael, remembering him as the child he could bully and order around. And Raphael accepted. It was time to get some form of justice for his family and no repercussions could befall him or the Empire. As an Altmer fight was a fight to when one yields or dies. By their old laws.

So, it was an hour later in the courtyard when the King approached the courtyard in his blue glass armour, specially crafted for him by Master smiths and wielding a glass sword in his right as a fireball sparked in his left. Then Raphael strode forth in his Daedric Armour, crafted by himself in the forges of Euorland Grey- Mane, the metals mined by himself in the Orc mines of Skyrim, the metal enchanted by him to improve its dexterity and had seen countless battles on the fields of the Civil War. The Demon Dragon was the second name he gained in Skyrim. His twin Daedric swords glinted evilly in the afternoon soon and from the helm, he could see the King looking at him in fear. Along with many other Altmer of the Royal Court while the Imperial Legion were smiling cruelly at the Elf King. The battle was over in minutes.

It was obvious who was the more skilled of the two. The Dragonborn rushed the King with his twin swords being but a whirl of black to the King who had seen no proper battle and the vicious edges sliced through his armour, reducing it to nothing but scrap metal as Raphael pressured the King. When the Elf tried to throw a fireball, Raphael dropped his right sword and gripped the offending limb and broke all the bones in the man's hand, who collapsed to the floor, whimpering pitifully at his broken appendage. From there, the fight was over as vicious kick to the King's face knocked him to his back and opened a wicked scar from the King's chin to his scalp before he placed his left foot on the King's chest and pinned the struggling elf to the ground and placed his sword at his throat, demanding he yield. The King practically cried it and Raphael left the courtyard with a content smile under his helm. Justice had been done.

But then Meridia got involved. It was no shock to the Imperial Legion he was the champion of Daedra. The Dragonborn barely hid it and they did not care who he worshipped. But Tulius cared when the Daedric Prince was asking for his help in another realm. Tulius was no idiot. He knew the Daedra ruled their own planes of Oblivion and could travel between worlds. He did not see the reason why his champion would have to travel to another realm to help them. But Raphael went willingly. To the shock of none. Many knew the Dragonborn would help those in need whoever they may be and so the Dragonborn ceased to live in the realm of Nirn and was deposited into Westeros.

The Lady of Life told him what was occurring in this world. How a rebellion had started due to one man's jealousy when his betrothed ran off with another. He wanted to ram his blades through the man's gut before Meridia stopped him. As it was not the true problem. It was what lay beyond the Wall in the North. Beings of ice and death with an undead army under their call. And everyone south of the Wall were fighting over a throne and a woman. Oh, how much this realm needed good guidance.

And so it was here that he stood, looking at King's Landing. The city was a marvel to behold and Raphael could tell it would take a large seige force to take the city. Yet, he could see Lannister colours heading towards the city and were twenty miles from the gate. The Old Lion of Casterly Rock had not made a move this entire war and the moment Rheagar had vanished, the man moved. This did not give the Dragonborn much time to save Elia or the rest of the Targaryean line.

"Shadowmere." Raphael said and the black fur and red eye stallion burst from the trees and the Dragonborn was swift to catch the reins of the mighty horse as he swung himself onto the saddle as Shadowmere took them to the gate of King's Landing, his armour becoming a gleaming silver and gold and more streamlined so as not to attract attention.

"Halt!" A guard at the gate said, pointing a spear at the rider and horse. "State your business!"  
"I bring news from the Trident! Robert Baratheon has a mage in his employ! Prince Rheagar has been taken and most likely dead!" Raphael said and he took pleasure inwardly when he saw the three guards at the gate had wide eyes of fear.

"Open the gates!" The guard bellowed. "Ride straight to the Red Keep and tell the King of this." Raphael nodded to the guard even though he would not do that in the slightest. When the gates were wide enough for Shadowmere to fit through Raphael spurned the horse forward and towards the Red Keep, the civillians jumping out of his way before he finally reached the stables and dismounted and was met by two of the City Watch and one Kingsguard. Ser Jaime Lannister.

"What is your business here?" Jaime asked calmly but with his hand on his sword.

"I bring news from the Trident. The rebels have a a mage and has taken Prince Rheagar. Before the battle, Prince Rheagar gave me a letter in case of his demise." Raphael said, when in truth no such letter existed but with the aid of Nocturnal, a letter in Rhaegar's handwriting was in his saddle bag which he handed to the Knight who read it. "There is also a host of Lannister Bannermen nearing the city. Twenty miles out last I saw them." This gave the men he had greeted some pause.

"Get the children and Elia Martell here as quick as possible. Pack them light. Then send a raven to Dragonstone. Tell Queen Rhaella and Prince Viserys to go to..." Jaime trailed off and looked to the messenger.

"Sunspear." Raphael said and Jaime repeated the city as the two of the city guard ran off to do their jobs. "Ser Jaime, I believe we both know why Tywin Lannister is moving. He has finally picked a side. What I don't like is the fact he got his army moving before the Prince had disappeared."  
"I agree with you, Messenger. My father seeks the destruction of House Targaryen. While the Mad King has killed many, prosperity has been brought to the land and the commonfolk loved the Prince. I believe Robert will not make a great King. I hope you can keep this family safe."  
"I will try my best, Ser Jaime. May fortune favour your future." Raphael said as the Princess and here children stepped out of the Keep, a sleeping Aegon Targaryen in her arms while Rhaenys was walking alongside her mother. The two of the City Watch carried two light packs which they tied to Shadowmere's saddle on Raphael's insistence, with Rhaenys riding with him while Elia seated herself and Aegon on a large brown horse which was nuzzling its head into Shadowmere's and the shadow horse was returning the smaller horse's affections.

"You will have time later, Shadowmere. For now we must be swift." Raphael whispered to his steed who neighed at his Master in understanding. "Princess Elia. I wish we could have met under better circumstances. But I shall tell you of the news as we travel. We must leave King's Landing quickly. And secretly. Are there any other ways out of the city?"  
"Aye, there is a way out through Blackwater Bay. But you must be swift. I shall show you." Jaime said as he mounted his own horse and they travelled down to the gate that would allow them out. "Travel as close to the walls as possible and go through the fishmarket. My Father will more than likely come from the Lion Gate. And with the host he is travelling with, it shall take time for him to arrive. Go now and live, my princess." Jaime said before he turned and left, back to the Red Keep.

"Follow me, milady." Raphael said as Shadowmere pulled the door open with his teeth and the great beast walked through and onto the small beach of fine rocks, Elia following close behind. "Ser Jaime is correct, we must be swift if we are to reach the Tower of Joy." Raphael explained as he spurred Shadowmere into a light run as Elia followed close behind as they hugged the southern wall of King's Landing before they were trotting through the fishmarket outside and soon were galloping down the Roseroad to the Kingswood where they made camp in a clearing deep in the Kingswood and quickly put the children to sleep. Leaving Elia and Raphael outside in the glow of the campfire. A heavy silence descending over them.

"So, what has happened to my husband?"

"Your husband is perfectly fine, Lady Martell. He is currently at the Tower of Joy with three of his Kingsguard." Raphael says as he lightly stokes the fire. "He and his line will play an important role in the events that approach us. This war is but the first dance of this long song."  
"How is Lyanna?" Elia asks and she can see the confusion in the man's face. He did not know Lyanna was at the Tower? "She is with child and due soon." Elia explained for the confused man whose eyes widened in shock.

"You, Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark are in a three way marriage?" The man asked and the Dornish women nodded as a glazed look overcame the man's face. "Rheagar is a very lucky man." He said eventually, chuckling as the Dornish woman blushed a bright scarlet.

"We haven't done something like that." Elia protested. The unspoken 'yet' hung in the air between them.

"It is rare to find love as pure as the one you three hold for one another. I wish you a long and prosperous future with them." Raphael said to the woman who smiled lightly before they heard the screams of fire as a dreaded song was played from King's Landing. The Rains of Castamere. "We must move." He proclaimed. "When they find you are not in the Keep, parties will be sent out. We have little time."

"Indeed. Little time indeed." A voice said from the forest as five men in Lannister armour strode from the trees on the opposite side of the children. Elia was shocked at their sudden appearance and jumped up, a steel dagger from her hip and placing herself in between the soldiers and her children. Raphael on the other looked to the men and smiled at them. A vicious smile that froze the soldiers as he opened his mouth and let loose a roar.

 **"Yol Toor Shul!"** Fire escaped from his mouth in a torrent, stretching across the five Lannister soldiers and burning them to nothing but ash. Not even the armour they wore survived, turning into molten slag from the heat. Satisfied with his work, Raphael stood up and waved his hands at the two tents which packed up and the babes floated to their mother who held them gently but staring at the man in fear.

"We will have to ride hard and fast. Your steed shall come with us but we will have to use Shadowmere if we wish to out run them. Does your horse know the way to the Tower?" The horse whinned in response and Raphael took it as an affirmative. "Then it shall meet us there. For now, we ride hard and fast." Raphael said as he lifted Elia with ease onto Shadowmere before he swung himself up behind her and with a flick of the reigns, the black horse charged forward towards Dorne with the brown one following as best it could.

Elia could only think that as she fell asleep against the man's chest and that was that the Game of Thrones had forever changed.

* * *

 **So, please tell me what you think of this. If I've made Raphael to OP, please tell me and I'll tone him down to better fit with the story. Like I said before, I don't know the fandoms that well but I know enough, hopefully, to make a decent story out of it.**

 **So leave a review and constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

 **Mad Man in the Flesh out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Mad Man in the Flesh back with the second chapter. I was quite surprised that everyone liked the first chapter seeing as how limited my knowledge was. I've recently bought the 'A song of Ice and Fire' series so I'll be able to improve on my knowledge shortly. Hopefully.**

 **Anyway, thanks for all the support. And here's Chapter 2 of One Final Adventure.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones of Elder Scrolls. They belong to George R.R Martin, HBO and Bethesda.**

* * *

Raphael grimaced in horror from the screams of fear of the people that was mixed of those who were dying. Not even in the closing days of the Civil War were they so bad. Truly this land was much different than Tamriel as a whole. With a silent prayer to the Nine and to the Daedric Princes, he spurned Shadowmere to move faster as they travelled down the Roseroad. The thumping of Shadowmere's hooves being the Dovakiin's only companion through the night.

This was not how things were meant to go. He was meant to get away from King's Landing with nothing going wrong and hide with the Royal family until they could challenge Aerys. Raphael knew the king was a mad man, for only mad men burned his subjects alive. But Tywin Lannister and his bannermen had ruined the plan. Undoubtedly, the man knew that the princess and her children were gone before he was even there and would order them killed on sight in Westeros. They would have to flee across the Narrow Sea to Essos. From there, Rheagar would have to decide where to go. Raphael had no great knowledge on the Free Cities of the east other than the fact that most practiced slavery.

Something shifting against his chest broke his thinking as he stared down at the black head of hair as Elia woke up, blinking to get the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning, princess." Raphael said quietly as so not to wake the children in her arms. "I hope you slept well?"  
"Good morning. It was not the most comfortable I've been but one cannot complain when they are being chased." Elia remarked, giving her rescuer a soft, sad smile. "Where are we?"

"I would say we are a two hours ride from Highgarden. After an hour, we shall get off the Roseroad and head for the mountains. At this rate, we shall be at the Tower by tomorrow noon."  
"You speak like it is a bad thing." Elia noticed, wondering what was wrong.

"Aye, for if what you say is true and Lyanna is with child and soon, she will be unfit for travel until the babe is born. From there we must travel to Sunspear and then across to Essos. I have instructed Queen Rhaenys and her child to sail for Sunspear. Hopefully, the Siege of Storm's End is still occurring and they are already passed." Raphael spoke as he pulled lightly on the reigns to get Shadowmere to slow to a light trot. "Many things have went wrong in these past few hours. Hopefully this goes right for us."  
"You rescued me and yet I still do not know your name. Will you please tell me who my rescuer is?"

"Raphael Akatosh. At your service." Raphael said as he bowed his head slightly to the woman who smiled at him.

"How do you know my husband? You are not part of the Kingsguard."  
"I saved his life on the Trident. When Robert was about to land a killing blow, I intervened and saved him before bringing him to the Tower."  
"That is a week's journey. How did you do so in less than two hours?" Elia asked in shock and the man chuckled. It was a deep sound that sent shivers through Elia's spine.

"There are many things I can do that many cannot. One such thing is to open portals between areas. However, it drains me quite quickly so I rarely use it. And I never wish to try it with a newly born babe for I don't know what would happen." Raphael said, his grip on the reigns tightening ever so slightly. But just enough for Elia to notice and realise he had doing something similar before and it didn't end well. She chose not to press the issue, noticing it as a sore subject for the man and the two descended into silence for thirty minutes until Rhaenys woke up and looked around her surroundings drowsily.

"Mama? Where are we?" For a three year old, Raphael noted she was very articulate. He assumed it was due to her life growing up within the Red Keep and having the best tutors the land could offer.

"We are on the Roseroad, sweetheart. We're going to see Aunt Lyanna." The little girl's eyes widened in happiness while a happy smile split her face.  
"Are we going to see the baby?" Rhaenys asked and Elia nodded at the small girl who gave a soft squeal of delight which was enough to wake Aegon who began crying immediately.

"He must be hungry." Elia said to herself as she lightly rocked Aegon in her arms. "Can we stop for a while until I feed him?" Raphael nodded his head as he directed Shadowmere over to a glade of trees and Elia got of the large horse and stepped into the trees for some privacy while Rhaeyns and Raphael got some food of their own in the form of bread.

"Are you an angel?" Rhaenys asked the tall man, her eyes shining with childish innocence. Raphael and Shadowmere looked at the small, platinum blonde girl in confusion before Raphael let out a small chuckle.

"No little one. I'm not an angel." Raphael said, willing to play with the small girl until they got back to riding. "Why did you think so?"  
"Mama says angels are very handsome beings with power. I just thought you might be one." Rhaenys said, shyly looking to the dirt ground.

"Then your mother is right. Although, all angels aren't men, there are women who are angels." Rhaenys' eyes widened upon hearing such. "They are less well known than the men but that is what makes them strong. They are underestimated and so many do not pay heed to them. But they hold great power to be sure."  
"Could I be an angel?" The young princess asked the older man who gave her a half smile.

"You can. If you grow up kind, strong and just. Then you will surely join the angels." Raphael said just as Elia walked out of the glade with a sleeping Aegon on her right while her left was fixing her dress. "Do you care for some food before we leave, Princess?"

"That would be appreciated." Elia said and she was handed the rest of the first loaf of bread which she ate daintily, getting an eye roll from Raphael which she saw as her next bite was a vicious tear of the bread and soon the bread was gone and the princess was looking at the Dragonborn with a raised eyebrow, getting a chuckle from the Altmer as he tightened the saddle on Shadowmere.

"Glad to know more than one royal has a bite to them." Raphael said, remembering Titus Mede II. The man, while entering his sixtieth year of life, could debate with the best of the best and could fight more than his fair share of men. Raphael would actually worry if he fought the Emperor in his prime. Then Lady Elisif was one of the best politicians he had ever seen, able to run circles around her fellow Jarls when she needed to.

"I can do more than just bite." Elia said as she mounted Shadowmere with ease, even when holding Aegon in her arms and Raphael passed up the small girl who sat against her mother's chest and Raphael swung himself up behind her.

"I do not doubt that." He said as he lightly spurned Shadowmere and they began the long trek in silence to the Dornish Mountains that were on the horizon.

* * *

It was on the second day of their journey that they were attacked.

Raphael had noticed they were being followed the moment they broke up their makeshift camp at dawn that morning by some group in the mountains of Dorne on the Prince's Pass. Whoever they were, they were good but not the greatest. Then again, Raphael was comparing them to people who had spells to make themselves invisible if they wanted to. And the Nightingales could do that without spells or potions. Raphael could see them moving amongst the mountain ridge. They were fast but he had tracked faster and was able to make out that they wore yellow and brown garments. He did not know who this group were and so assigned them as a group of bandits who were willing to rob them. A mistake they will pay for.

Raphael made sure that they were close to the Tower of Joy before he stopped Shadowmere and climbed off, saying to Elia to ride swiftly. She was confused at first until the arrow struck the ground at her rescuer's right boot. Shadowmere had taken but a second to look at the arrow and then his master before he galloped away at a great speed, leaving the archer's range in mere seconds. When the black horse wished to move, it could move quick.

The Dragonborn stared at the retreating figure of his horse before he pivoted to the left, dodging the second arrow that was aimed at his knee and drew his first Daedric sword from his left hip where it slid cleanly through the neck of the first bandit, cleanly taking his head off and the bandit dropped to the floor even as the black armour of the Daedra appeared from the illusion he had casted previously and shattered the third arrow that struck his chest.

The seven bandits that still lived looked wary of attacking the man who was now donned in the armour of a demon. But they did not get the choice. In a flash of purple, a metal rose appeared in the man's left hand and with a simple point, a literal demon had appeared in their midst. It stood at six foot five, skin as dark as night with blood red markings on its face along with four horns, two on either side of its head. It was wearing the same armour as the man but without the helmet and a great broadsword was across it back, the shape thin but curved slightly with cruel teeth along its edge. The demon reached up with it right hand and pulled the blade free from its back and the edges suddenly lit in flames as it let loose a fearl roar and swung.

The blade cleaved through the archer at the waist, cauterising the wound instantly and cut harshly into the arm of a second who screamed in pain as the flame burned his flesh. The dremora ripped its greatsword out with a spurt of blood accompanying it before the creature brought it down on their head, cleaving down to the bandit's eyes before they fell like a puppet with its stings cut.

Raphael was not idle as this was happening. He had quickly dispelled Sanguine's Rose and drew his second blade before ramming both into the gut of a bandit and then tearing them downwards and to the side, leaving the man cruelly disfigured and dead. The second received his left arm cut of by a vicious slice upwards before the left handed blade found home in the woman's chest, blood spurting madly from her wounds as she fell to the ground dying. By then, the Dragonborn had moved on and had kicked the legs out of his third before slamming his knee into their skull, the metal spike sliding easily into their eye and brain, killing them instantly. Leaving only two bandits, and if what his sense of smell was telling him, they had soiled themselves.

"You first made the mistake in thinking we were easy prey. Your second mistake was thinking with superior numbers, you would win. Your third was actually attacking." Raphael said as he sheathed his weapons and the Dremora disappeared after giving it's summoner a nod of respect. "Now, you shall die like the rest." Raphael said as he cast Soul Capture on them and he delved deep within himself before shouting. **"Iiz Slen Nus!"** Ice spread from the Dragonborn's mouth and before the bandit's could even scream, they were frozen solid in a pillar of ice, the rapid temperature change killing them and filling Azura's Star and a Black Soul Gem. The Dragonborn grimaced at the thought that while these gems were abundant in Skyrim, they were nowhere to be found in this world. He would have to be careful in his use of Soul Gems beyond Azura's Star.

Looking to the frozen men one last time, he slammed a fist into the ice, shattering their prison as they dropped to the ground before he began the trek to the Tower of Joy and switched his armour to a more comfortable robe. Dragonborn he may be with heat having little effect, heatstroke was still a real possibility until he could enchant his armour to reflect the heat around him. Until then, he would have to do without such heavy armour. A shame really. He enjoyed scaring people.

The trek took an hour to complete by foot but thanks to his elvish heritage, he was not sweating like most men would but he could feel the strain the heat was having on him when he reached the Tower of Joy and was met by Arthur Dayne and a woman with long black hair, healthy pale skin and violet eyes, much like Arthur, and dressed in a light and flowing sky blue dress that hugged her body graciously.

"So you have returned." Arthur said as he gave the man a moleskin to drink from, which he did greedily. "When that monster of a horse came carrying Princess Elia and the heirs without you, I feared the worse. But then I heard a mighty shout an hour ago that travelled across the Prince's Pass like thunder and I knew you were still alive. You are surely a great warrior if you fought eight of Dorne's bandits. True masters in their craft of fighting."

"They were not the first bandits I've came across in my life, Ser Arthur. Nor will they be the last. But they all fell to me. Now, I believe I do not know this vision of beauty beside you. Care to introduce me?"  
"This is my sister, Ashara Dayne. Ashara, Raphael Akatosh. Savior of Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia and their children. I asked for her to join us here. Lyanna is close to birth and Ashara has previous experience with childbirth." Arthur explained and Ashara bowed her head in greeting to the tall and handsome man in front of her.

"Then who am I to argue against that? You are very welcome to our mismatched group, Lady Ashara. But can you fight?"  
"Yes, Ser Akatosh. My brother taught me how to wield a dagger and short sword before he left for King's Landing." Ashara said and she got a smirk for her answers.

"Perfect. We are not out of the woods yet and every blade helps. And I am not a Knight, milady. Raphael is fine." The Dragonborn said, getting a blush from the Dornish woman and a small laugh from her brother. "Has Elia told you the news?"  
"Of King's Landing? Yes, we have been told by the Princess and Varys, the Spy Master. He claims that Jamie Lannister slayed King Aerys and has broken his Oath and that _King_ Robert has ordered the death of all the Targaryen children if they are found." Arthur said, growling at the fact the young man he had helped train had broken his sacred vow and spat on all the Kingsguard stood for and that the family he swore allegiance to was under threat from nearly all the Kingdoms of Westeros.

"I will not pass judgement on the man until I know the full story. Before we left King's Landing, Ser Jaime did not seem like he would kill his King that day. He either was forced to or found out something that made him. I wish to know what it was." Raphael said and the Kingsguard went silent at the thought. It was no secret the King was mad. But he had also been secretive in the last few months. Maybe Jaime had found out that secret which forced his hand?

"Aye, I shall inform Prince Rhaegar of your words while you feast and rest. I cannot say he will like it but we can at least keep an open mind." Arthur said before he dismissed himself and went to stand vigil on a large rock that had a perfect view of the plains of the mountain valley.

"If you would like to follow me. I shall get you some food and then a free room to sleep in." Ashara said as she turned and led the way to the steps of the Tower in silence for only a few seconds before she broke it again. "The Prince and the Kingsguard claim you are an elf. Is there any truth to their words or is it just a mummer's tale?"  
"They speak the truth, Lady Ashara. I am indeed an elf." Raphael said as he brushed his hair back to show the purple eyed woman his pointed ears which she took in with an amazed awe getting a small laugh from the man. "Are my kind really so few here to warrant such reactions?"  
"You are the only elf in these lands. They are but legends told in children's stories." Ashara explained and she got a nod from the man beside her. "But where do you hail from if elves roam the lands?"  
"I hail from a land far away from here known as Tamriel. More specifically, the Summerset Isles. A place of beauty and great nature. Trees that stretch to the sky, rivers of brilliant blue and so many flowers the aroma of the land is always different. If I'm able to, I would show you all that land someday." Raphael said with a nostalgic smile on his face.

"I would love to see such a land." Ashara said as she opened the door to the kitchen and grabbed bread and meats for the man to eat along with a flagon of ale. It didn't take long for the food and drink to disappear down the man's throat and Ashara giggled at how ravenous the man was. "If you wish to get some rest, there is a free room two floor's above us and it's the third door on the corridor and I'll tell Prince Rhaegar you have arrived and are resting.."  
"Thank you, Lady Ashara." Raphael said, bowing his head to the woman as he rose and placed his dishes in the sink to be washed.

"Ashara. You can call me Ashara."

"Thank you... Ashara." Raphael said as he walked out of the kitchen to rest while the Lady of Starfall went up the private stairs in the kitchen that went to Lyanna's room in the Tower to inform the Prince of his ally's arrival. She was sure the prince would like to give his thanks to the man personally.

* * *

Rhaegar was in Lyanna's room at the top of the Tower of Joy, watching as his wives talked with one another peacefully while Aegon slept soundly in a crib and Rhaenys was rubbing the swollen stomach of Lyanna with awe on her face. She could not remember the birth of Aegon so this was a new experience for her and she was having fun in helping her 'Aunt Lyanna' when she needed it. And the small princess had been telling the she-wolf of the man who had helped them leave King's Landing. How he was tall and smart and kind. If Rhaegar didn't know any better, he'd say his first daughter had a crush on Raphael but the stories were more on line with childish innocence than infatuation.

"This Raphael sounds like a good man. Much like my father and brothers. I would like to meet the man who has saved my family." Lyanna said just as Ashara Dayne entered the room with a jug of water.

"He is currently resting, milady Stark. On the third floor of the tower. I can get him when he wakes up." Ashara said as she poured a goblet of water for Lyanna to drink.

"Let him rest until tomorrow." Elia said, looking pointedly at Rhaegar when she said this. "The man has spent two days awake travelling here and has fought a bandit group. He has earned his rest."

"I was not going to wake him." Rhaegar said. "Raphael has helped my family out a great deal since he has saved my life. And he has pledged a service to us. One which I will need to reward."  
"I'm sure Ashara can reward him well enough when he wakes." Lyanna said, grinning cheekily at the woman who blushed and gave an indignant sputter at the Stark woman's words, causing Lyanna and Elia to laugh while Rhaegar shook his head fondly, leaving Rhaenys confused at the exchange. "You are too easy to tease, Ashara." She said before wincing in pain as she held her stomach. Rhaegar was on his feet in a second and had crossed the room in the next, holding one of Lyanna's hands while Elia held the other. Rhaenys got off the bed and moved away, sensing something was wrong and she couldn't help while Ashara trickled water in Lyanna's mouth and making her go through breathing motions.

"If I'm with child again, it would be too soon." Lyanna panted as the pain ebbed from her body and her lovers relaxed, both chuckling as they leaned back. "How did you put up with it, Elia?"

"I knew I was bringing a new life into this world and that the child would be my pride and joy." Elia said as she pulled Rhaenys onto her lap and hugged her daughter.

"She also threatened to make sure I could never reproduce again." Rhaegar chipped in, getting a laugh from Lyanna and Ashara.

"That to." Elia agreed, smiling at her husband who smiled back.

"Now, who is it that has saved the lives of my family? I wish to know about him before I meet him." Lyanna requested.

"His name Raphael Akatosh." Elia said. "He stands a head taller than Rhaegar and has long, black hair."  
"He's also an angel!" Rhaenys cried, getting all the adults attention. "He said he wasn't one but I think he's lying." The small girl reasoned, looking proud of herself.

"He is an elf." Ashara said. "From what sounds like a beautiful land."  
"And he can use magic and is the champion of three gods. Meridia, the Lady of Life. Nocturnal, the Lady of Night. And Azura, the Lady of Dawn." Rhaegar said. "He claims they have sent him to us for a reason. And that is to keep us alive until events come to pass."  
"Yes, he said something similar to me. He said this was ' the first dance of this long song'." Elia said, thinking on his words as were the rest of the adults in the room while Rhaenys looked around the room, blankly staring at their faces and trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"I don't think he truly knows what is coming but his Mistresses have told him to prepare and save those he could." Ashara said. "He may have some inkling of what it is but doesn't fully understand what he's doing here and why."  
"Or he is being vague because he been commanded to." Rhaegar said. "For all his power, these Princes seem to be above him and he wishes not to provoke their wrath in revealing their knowledge when he is not allowed to do so. We let him keep his knowledge until he is allowed to tell us. While we honour our gods, we must also honour his and their decisions." Rhaegar's decision was final as all discussion on the matter ceased and a new topic was brought up.

"An elf?" Lyanna asked.

"Yes, I have seen the ears for myself. He looks like any man in the Kingdoms but his ears point upwards and go back for an inch to form a soft point over his temple. They are quite amazing. They even twitch when he hears something. Like a cat's own." Ashara said as she took a sip of her own goblet of water.

"He sounds like a very intriguing man." Lyanna said before yawning widely.

"I believe we should leave you to get some rest." Rhaegar said as he placed a chaste kiss to her lips. "We shall return later in the day to see how you are." Rhaegar moved to the room with Rhaenys dogging after her father's who swiftly picked her up and carried her, Elia following soon after but not before placing a soft kiss on Lyanna's cheek that was returned by the wolf.

"Conserve your strength. You will need it." Elia whispered to Lyanna before she placed another kiss on her cheek and left the room just as Lyanna fell asleep and left Ashara to keep watch over her. She wouldn't change her role for anything else.

* * *

Raphael woke the next day as the first rays of dawn were peaking over the horizon. And they somehow managed to enter through his window perfectly and strike his face at the right angle so the light rested on his eye lids. The gods were laughing at him. He just knew it. With a grunt, he pushed himself off the bed he had collapsed on the previous day and forced himself away from the tempter of sleep.

Looking down at his robes, he took in how crumpled they were and they stunk of his sweat. With a sigh, he waved his hand at his clothing so it was replaced by a more practical robe that was a grass green and opened at his legs, allowing him a greater range of movement and there were no sleeves , so his bronzed and battle scarred arms were clearly visible to anyone he passed. His legs were covered by light brown pants that went into his Daedric leg guards. He may be relaxing but he wanted some sense of protection. Even if it was just his legs.

Walking out of his room, he was immediately accosted by Rhaegar Targaryen who wrapped him in a bear hug and was repeatedly saying 'thank you' into his shoulder. Raphael had no idea of what to do and so awkwardly hugged the prince back, patting his back to soothe him. Always in Skyrim, people would just say their thanks to him or give him some trinkets or gold. Never would they physically thank him. Although, there were some women who were _very_ persistent in that regard.

"Thank you." Rhaegar said as he pulled away from the hug and held Raphael at elbow length while gripping his forearms.  
"Yes, I quite got that." Raphael quipped back, drawing a laugh from the silver haired man.

"I mean it. Without you, my wife and children would now be lying dead. I owe you a great debt. One I could never hope to pay back."  
"Then don't consider it a debt. I was tasked with protecting your family by the Princes and that is what I shall do. You owe me _nothing_." The Dragonborn said and the Prince began to nod before stopping.

"At least let me knight you. Will you allow me that?" Rhaegar said and realising the prince would not stop until he granted him something, Raphael nodded and the bard's face lit up with a great smile as he drew his silver longsword while Raphael kneeled at his feet. "I, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen,first of my name and Protector of the Realm, name thee, Ser Raphael Akatosh, first of his name, guardian of the Lasting Flame. Long may he serve." Rhaegar said as he placed his sword on his shoulder's twice. "Join me, in protecting the realm and my family. Join me in taking back the Seven Kingdoms. Rise, Ser Raphael Akatosh, guardian of the Lasting Flame, and join my side." Raphael rose from the floor and embraced the prince who returned the hug.

"Just to make sure, I don't have to swear off women, do I?" Raphael asked warily, causing the prince to laugh.

"No. You are not part of the Kingsguard. Only they and the Night's Watch swear off women. A symbol of their dedication." Rhaegar explained and Raphael nodded in understanding. "Now come, Lyanna wants to meet you." Rhaegar grabbed the newly knighted man by the rest and dragged him upstairs towards Lyanna, a large smile on his face that Raphael noticed was filled with joy and love. He truly loved both his wives. Such a rarity that was. Too bad a war started due to his love and the jealousy of another.

Rhaegar knocked lightly on the wooden door of Lyanna's room and slowly pushed the door open so as not to disturb his pregnant wife who at this moment was cursing his name as pain flowed through her body in waves. Raphael wasted no time as his hands lit up with a golden glow as he cast the Healing Spell over the body of Lyanna and all watched as the pain on her face left and her skin became healthier than what it previously was.

"Rhaegar, if you get me like this again, I will snap your cock off and force you to eat it." Lyanna said, her eyes scrunched shut and not realising just who was in the room.

"That sounds very painful." Raphael said and he noticed that Lyanna's body stiffened at the unfamiliar voice. "After all I've gone through to keep the Targaryen line safe, that would be a anti- climatic end." Lyanna's grey eyes opened and was met with amused yellow eyes. Lyanna felt her face heating up as a blush worked its way up.

"You must be Raphael. I'm Lyanna Stark." Lyanna said as casually as she could after her little outburst.

"A pleasure to finally met you, Lady Stark." Raphael said, bowing his head slightly to the she- wolf. "You seem to be in good health." Rapheal said, shifting into his hero mood as he scanned the pregnant woman. "I would say the babe is soon due. The earliest I would say would be tomorrow noon. The latest by the day after. If everything goes to plan. And if you need anything to help, these should do the trick." He pulled from nowhere several red vials of varying size and placed them on the dresser. "Smallest first and the biggest if the need is dire. They will keep your strength up during the birthing."  
"How do you know so much about this?" Ashara said, staring at the man with confusion. It was rare for a man beyond a Maester to have such knowledge.  
"An old companion of mine, Lydia, married and had a child a year before I came here. I was there during the birth, hitting the father. Honestly, he seemed like he needed the doctors more than his wife. I was there to calm him and help my friend during her birth. Had to knock him out eventually but it worked." Raphael said as he took sip of water. "And then I was roped in to helping with the birth. I learned as much as I could to help Lydia and then the High Queen."  
"So you have worked with royalty before." Rhaegar said, looking to the man with respect.

"Yes. But I think that is a discussion for a later time. When we are safely out of the reach of Robert and the Lannisters and the assassins they will send after us if they learn you are all alive. As long as nothing goes wrong from now and then." Just then, the door burst open and young lady was at the door, panting heavily.

"Six riders approach the Tower. All bearing the sigil of House Stark." Something had went wrong. Everyone in the room looked to the elf with accusing glances that were filled with humour.

"We'll need Rhaegar for the talks." Was his only words before he grabbed the prince and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. Let me know what you all thought of it in the reviews or send me a PM.**

 **Constructive criticism is most appreciated.**

 **Mad Man in the Flesh out!**


End file.
